The Martyr Of Skyrim
by Deadsnipes2015
Summary: A young Dunmer boy with a rocky past is driven from his home only to be captured by the Thalmor, whom would make him into one of their lab rats. Years later he escapes and later gains a taste of his newly found power from the Thalmor experiments.


The Martyr of Skyrim Vol.1

By Dakur Threben

My story begins in my days in Cyrodiil I was no older than 13 at the time we we're at a time of peace, the Oblivion Crisis behind us and nothing notable happening. I was proudly enjoying the time of my youth. Although it wasn't all great. I faced many hardships due to my race withing my home with everyone yelling as the "stupid greyskin child" Thank Azura that I wasn't brash enough to beat them then and there. No I had better plans for them much worse. You see it was rather common for me to say slip a skeever or two into some ones cellar or even steal a valuable. Regardless I did have a small group of friends when I was one although most were of the "undesirable races" like me, but my greatest friends were Sheil Nayren the daughter of the local Argonian family and I must admit she caught my eye the first day I met her. Then there was my adopted Khajiit brother Z'anjjris. Z'anjjris often accompanied me during my infamous revenge plots. In last plot I was discussing a plan with Z'anjjris when Sheil had snuck up on us.

"AH! Z'anjjris did not think that was entertaining" swiftly shouted Z'anjjris.

"Of course it was Z'anjjris I mean we're having a good time" I replied.

"Dakur, please you were spooked too" Sheil teased.

"I beg to differ, I saw you coming from down the road" I answered playfully.

"Z'anjjris should have heard, AND smelled you coming" said Z'anjjris looking ashamed.

"Don't worry Z'an you'll recover from it any day now" said Sheil comfortingly.

You see, Z'an was badly injured in a confrontation some years back. We had a run in with the local bullies. They were a group of Imperials that help a high opinion of them selves and a higher disdain of the Dunmer, Argonians, and Khajiit. We we're walking home one night from our latest scheme. Which went off with out a hitch mind you, but allow me to prevent my self from becoming side tracked. Z'an and I were a block or two away from our home when out of no where we were ambushed by the aforementioned meat heads.

"Well look who we've got here mates The brat greyskin and his little hairball." said the leader of the group, Jonathan.

"Get out of our way John, we don't have time for you" I replied

"Okay... Dakur was it? I'm a little hurt by what you said to me, so you either say your sorry hand over your gold or me and my boys here can teach you a lesson about respect." John responded.

"Z'an thinks that Dak and Z'anjjris should apologies" insisted Z'anjjris, who was but a cub then.

"I'm not saying anything to the likes of you. now step aside john." I proclaimed

John sighed and shook his head. He then began to make his way towards me. I didn't flinch or move, I could tell he was attempting to intimidate me. I stood my ground readying my self for any thing he would throw at me. To my surprise he stopped right in front of me. I simply looked up at him and glared into his eyes. He proceeded to put his hand on my shoulder. I gripped his wrist and through it off of me.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me." I growled.

"Okay you little bastard" He mumbled.

John pushed me and I fell to the ground landing on my back. As I got up a sharp pain starting at my gut shot through out my body. My hand rushed to my stomach. My vision started to fade as I looked up towards John, whom I realized was holding a knife...with blood at the end of it. I looked down at my hand then I realized it was...my blood. I glanced over to Z'anjjris who was horrified, and in shock. He turned his gaze to John and his gang. Z'anjjris bared his fangs and released his claws. He began screaming and charged towards the groups but his main target was John. Z'an fought through a few people of the party. once he go made it to the other side he found John who was unprepared to fight him. Z'anjjris swung with his claw slashing John across his face. Blood dripped from his cheek. John slowly looked up towards him only to reveal an enraged expression. Z'anjjris's face went from pure anger to utter fear in the blink of an eye. He slowly began to back up, but before he could get out of john's reach. John swung his fist and knocked him to the ground. He then proceeded to beat him while he was on the floor. This resulted in Z'anjjris's injuries which have lasted till today.


End file.
